1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to a storage rack for the securing and storage of a wheelbarrow and more particularly to a storage rack for securing a wheelbarrow on a vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Landscaping, general contractors and lawn maintenance companies normally travel from work site to work site with their equipment contained on a truck bed and/or on an attached trailer. The equipment/tools required for a job can vary, but would normally include small engine powered equipment and an assortment of hand tools in order to accomplish the necessary work at a particular work site. A wheelbarrow is a necessary utility item for general construction, landscaping and lawn maintenance work although its use is not always required at each and every job, nevertheless, the general contractor, landscaper or lawn maintenance person carries a wheelbarrow along with the other utility items required to accomplish his task.
Since the wheelbarrow is not required for each and every job, it occupies space on the truck bed or trailer whether needed or not. The shape and structure of the wheelbarrow is such that it does not lend itself to compact storage.
Applicant's extensive fleet of landscape construction vehicles require a wheelbarrow for each vehicle and in order to obtain the most efficient use of space on the vehicle, the Applicant has developed a storage rack which is adaptable to many types of vehicles and allows the user to mount the rack for storage of the wheelbarrow on the vehicle in either a vertical position, horizontal position, or any angle in between. The wheelbarrow is firmly secured at a location on the vehicle which permits access to the wheelbarrow, but does not overly occupy space required for other utility equipment.
Applicant's knowledge of the prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 3,915,308 to Ratzloff, which is directed to a convertible tool storage rack which can also serve as a rack for securing a wheelbarrow in a vertical position. As will be evident from the description following hereafter, Applicant's storage rack differs significantly from that of Ratzloff and is more particularly suited for vehicle mounting, whereas the Ratzloff rack is more suitable for stationary mounting in either the home or storage or utility shed.